Kindred
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: Every one always said that Yugi would have a hard time finding someone with Yami always tagging along, or would he? Fluffy!
1. chapter 1

Kindred  
  
Silver Lily: *blinks* (looks around) Hey, look at that! I have a reader!! Yay!!!!(does a little happy dance) Jade: (rolls eyes) Calm down aibou, we always knew that someone would accidentally stumble across your fic. Silver Lily: (glares at her male counterpart)Be nice or I won't give you any truffles. Jade: Yeah, whatever. Yugi: Hey, be nice! She can't help if she has an obsession with truffles! Yami Yugi: You tell 'em aibou. Yugi: Um, just what are we doing here, any ways? Jade: ask her.* points to the silver-headed girl currently immersed in a box of chocolate truffles* Silver Lily: Uh? Oh, you're here to take part in my new and very first fanfiction ever!!! *glomps Yami and Yugi.* Yugi: oh, no. Not another one. HAVN'T WE BEEN TORTURED ENOUGH ALREADY??!!! Silver Lily: Don't worry! It's not a torture fic! It's fluffy and happy and slightly angst and really, really good!! Jade: Yeah, Yami, you get laid.*giggles* Yami: At least this time it's not by Kaiba *shivers* Silver Lily: Yugi, disclaimer! Yugi: Silver Lily does not own Yu Gi Oh, or any other of its wonderful creator's creations.* Glares at lawyers* So stay back, or you'll all pay!!! (whips out a bunch of mallets and a flame-thrower.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh, I think that he's been spending too much time around you, Jade. Jade: ^-^ On with the fic! // yami to hikari// \hikari to yami\  
  
Kindred  
  
Feet and chairs shuffled and scraped about the crowded classroom as students excitedly found their assigned chairs. It was the first day of everyone's junior year. This hustle and bustle was only to common amongst these many students, but all of them were excited about the fact that graduation was just a mere two years away.  
  
" Yo, Yugi! Over here!!" A blonde-haired teenager with an accent reminiscent of New York cried.  
  
" Joey, there you are!!!" A soft voice cried back. His golden crown of bangs was hastily pushed out of his eyes as he rushed to greet his friend. His black and crimson-tipped hair stood up in its usual fashion, baffling newcomers as to its ability to stay in place so well.  
  
"So, Yug, ya seen Tristan or Tea yet?"  
  
"Uh, uh, I don't think they have chemistry first hour. I think they have math."  
  
"Oh, bummer."  
  
The two friends sat down as the class quieted significantly, being as the teacher had finally decided to show up.  
  
"Hello, class, settle down. Welcome to Chemistry Eleven. I am your teacher, Mr. Ludo Bagman." #1  
  
Yugi just kind of sat there, not really paying much attention to what the teacher was saying, wishing beyond wishes that he were at home right now doing something much more enjoyable.  
  
// Perhaps, like dueling?// a deep voice in his mind echoed.  
  
He giggled to himself. Class would be a lot easier to get through with someone he could constantly talk to without interruption. \ Yeah, that would be nice. Or maybe a movie.\ The voice inside of his head giggled.// How productive.//  
  
Mr. Bagman's ranting was cut short when the classroom door flew open and a frazzled looking girl stumbled inside. Yugi's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
The girl that ran in was something he thought he would only see in something from a dream, or a story book maybe.  
  
Her cheeks were red with body heat, her lips glowing with lip gloss. Her hair was a soft golden color, and Yugi swore that there was a silver sheen in it. Her eyes were, well, they were striking. Simply striking. A golden amber color that peered at everyone cautiously, and curiously. She was breathing heavy breaths from her sprint down the hall, and her clothes looked slightly disheveled and askew. Her backpack was falling from her shoulders as she leaned against the open classroom door for support.  
  
"Well, nice of you to join us, miss."  
  
"Lily,." She replied, a bit out of breath. " Lily Moon."  
  
"Well, miss Moon, since it is the first day I'll let this slide, but make sure that your here tomorrow on time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Yugi watched, still gaping, as the little golden girl found a seat right in front of him. Wow, she was pretty. Her voice was so soft, and sounded. ethereal. Wow.  
  
// Somebody has a crush, hmm..?//  
  
\ Shut up Yami. \ The voice chuckled. // Yugi and Lily, sitt'n in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.//  
  
\ I thought that you were a little old for that, Yami.\  
  
// Oh, you're never too old to make fun of a crush.// The voice giggled again.  
  
\ How mature.\ He sarcastically replied.  
  
Yugi noted just how much shorter she was than the rest of the student body. Right around his own height. // How convenient.//  
  
\ You just wait till we get home, your in for it, now. \  
  
// Is that a threat, aibou?//  
  
\ Oh, it's a promise.\  
  
// Sounds like fun.//  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami sure was rambunctious for an ancient pharaoh.  
  
// Talk to her.//  
  
\ And just what do you expect me to say?? \  
  
// How about, hello?//  
  
\ Oh, you just had to be practical. \  
  
// Don't you call me practical. You're the practical one.//  
  
\ Yeah, because of you! \  
  
// Oh, sure, that's it, lay the blame on me.//  
  
Yugi argued with his darker half for the remainder of the class period, his eyes slightly glazed over from his deep thought concentration. He giggled once or twice, attracting some odd glares from his neighbors, but not from the girl sitting in front of him. She seemed to be lost in deep thought, too. Joey wondered what had happened to make her so late and run so fast. ' Ah, well.' He thought. "Yug'll find out. He can' talk to just 'bout any body.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Silver Lily: Well, what do you think??? Good? Bad? Okay??? Jade: R&R Folks, because if you don't, I'll sick my Dragon Master on you. Yami: You have a Dragon Master? Yugi: He he, uh, oh. I'd watch out if I were you. This could get pretty ugly. Kaiba: Hey, where'd all of my blue eyes go? *looks around* OMFG!!! It's another FANFIC!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jade: Cool it Kaiba, you're not in this fic. At least, not yet any ways. *Evil Grin* Kaiba: Just what are you going to do with that pencil? No, don't erase that, no, No you can't put that down, no!! Silver Lily: He, he, have fun yami. Jade: Oh, I plan on it aibou. Cast: *Sweatdrops* Until next time.. R&R!!!  
  
#1- No, I don't own anything from Harry Potter, either. I just wanted to use that name. You know, he was the announcer guy from the 4th book? 


	2. chapter 2

Silver Lily: *sniffs* I didn't get any reviews!!!  
  
Jade: Calm down aibou, it's a weekday, I'm sure that nobody has had time to even read it yet.  
  
Silver Lily: And all of my sentences got smooshed together!!! That wasn't supposed to happen!!  
  
Jade: Here, hold Yugi, he'll make you feel better. *plucks Yugi from Yami and gives him to Silver Lily*  
  
Yami Yugi: Hey, that's MINE!!!  
  
Yugi: calm down Yami, it's only for a little while.  
  
Silver Lily: *smiles* You're right, I feel a lot better. -looks around- Hey everyone, guess what?!  
  
Jade: What now, aibou?  
  
Silver Lily: I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! *sniffles* On with the fic!  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
\hikari to yami\  
  
Kindred  
  
Lily sat back in her chair and sighed, pushing her soft golden hair a few inches in front of her. The lunch room was filled with about 70 students, the largest study hall period of the day, and it was dead silent.  
  
Being as it was a mere two days away till winter vacation, teachers were trying to pile as many tests and last minute assignments on them as they could muster. Exhaustion had set in to stay for her about four days ago, and didn't appear to be leaving for a long time.  
  
Yugi sat starring at Lily from across the table. He was really getting irritated. He had nearly every class with her, and sat next to her, but every time he tried to talk to her he was either interrupted or she left. Sometimes she just plain didn't seem to hear him.  
  
\ Yami, what do I do? \  
  
Yami heard the frustrated sound of his hikari pleading for help through his mind. // Normally, I would say talk to her, but I know that you've tried that multiple times already.//  
  
\ Any suggestions? \  
  
// Well, you could hog-tie her and make her talk to you.//  
  
\ You've been watching too many Bonanza re-runs on T.V.\  
  
// Is it that obvious?//  
  
Yugi looked at the little golden-girl sitting across from him. Now would be the perfect time to try and see if she would ever talk to him.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Hello."  
  
Her golden-amber eyes snapped onto him. So she had heard him.  
  
"My name is Yugi. Yugi Moto."  
  
"Lily Moon." That voice of hers again. It was so soft. It almost didn't seem like it belonged to her, a much more mature tone than her features revealed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Simple conversation at first.  
  
\ Yami, now what do I say? \  
  
// Ask her if she likes to duel.//  
  
"You like dueling?"  
  
She shook her golden head no. Well that was a dead end. "Not, really. I prefer drawing them." His violet eyes widened. "You like to draw?"  
  
"Would you like to see?" She positioned herself to open her backpack on the ground next to her feet.  
  
"Would I? I'd love to!"  
  
Yugi got up and moved to the other side of the table to get a better look. Lily pulled out a couple of sketch books and flipped one open.  
  
"Lily, these are incredible!!!" Yugi saw a picture of the Celtic guardian, and then flipped to a picture of the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
// Yugi, If I didn't know any better, I'd say that these were traced. These are unreal.//  
  
Lily blushed. "Well, you know what they say, and artist is their own worst critic." She flipped to another picture of Dunames Dark Witch. "I've been going to a private art school for a while now, after my daily courses, of course. Everyone says that I have great potential, but my dreams are a bit unattainable."  
  
Yugi looked confused. "How do you mean?"  
  
She looked down at her drawings again, after glancing at him for his response. "I want to make my own card game, but everyone says that it will never sell, because too many people like Duel Monsters."  
  
// Makes sense. They think that her plans will flounder.//  
  
\ That's awful! \  
  
"But I don't care what they say. I'm going to do what I want anyway, because it's what I believe in."  
  
// I like her train of thought, aibou. I think you found yourself a keeper.// \ Yami! \ The old pharaoh chuckled slightly.  
  
"Good for you, Lily. You should do what you want to do. Follow your dreams."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Over the next few days Yugi began spending a lot of time with Lily. They really got along quite well, and she turned out to be a pretty fine duelist, after a few tips from Yugi. Yami really liked her, too. His opinions of her rose with each passing visit. She was quite intelligent and sharp.  
  
Yugi found out just why she had seemed to not hear him for so long. As Ryou had told him, artists tend to be quite aloof and very focussed on their work, not paying much attention to their immediate surroundings. Rather, their mind is wondering off, and daydreaming constantly.  
  
Lily really liked to come over to Yugi's house during Christmas vacation and wander aimlessly through the game shop, reveling in the manga that his Grandpa stocked. They were her favorite.  
  
There was just one little problem, though.  
  
"Yugi, when are you going to tell her about me? I'm tired of hiding every time she comes over, and that's about three times a day!!!"  
  
Yami stood over his lighter half, arms crossed. Yugi was a little afraid to tell Lily about Yami. What if she didn't accept him? What if she was scared away?  
  
"Yami, . I can't. What if she doesn't accept you?"  
  
"Then she's not the one for you, aibou."  
  
" That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Yugi slumped on the couch waiting for Lily to arrive. They were having a gift exchange tonight. He still had to figure out why she never wanted him to go over to her house, though.  
  
"I'm confident that everything will turn out for the best, aibou. Trust me."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Yami went back into his puzzle, waiting for his cue. He had to tell her tonight, just two nights till Christmas. Yami insisted.  
  
He dragged his feet over to the door and opened it. Lily bounded inside cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Yugi! And merry Christmas!"  
  
" Hey, Lily."  
  
She looked at him quizzically. He sure sounded down. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
His head was hung low, and he looked tentative, afraid to continue. "Yugi?"  
  
"Lily, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. "I, well, I have this.. Darker presence within me."  
  
She smiled. "Yugi, we all have a darker side."  
  
"That's not what I meant." He clutched his Millenium puzzle. Squeezing his eyes closed, he let Yami know that it was time for him to come out.  
  
In a flash of golden light, the mirror image of Yugi stood beside him, eyeing Lily for her response. Yugi was afraid to look.  
  
Her golden eyes shot open wide. Unreal.  
  
Yugi sat there motionless, preparing for the worst. Maybe she'd scream, or faint, or just run away.  
  
"Hello, Lily. My name is Yami."  
  
Lily gasped. She looked at Yugi. "You mean, you have a yami, too?"  
  
Yugi's eyes shot up in response. "Uh?"  
  
Excitedly, Lily dug into her shirt and tore out a golden pendent, encasing the largest ruby either had ever seen. She clutched it tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
Yugi was expecting the customary flash if gold light, and received a silver one instead. He certainly wasn't expecting what came next.  
  
A woman a good foot taller than Lily stood beside her. She had long purple-black hair that reflected a vivid crimson. Her eyes, a vivid blue, complemented her ivory features.  
  
This woman as dressed in black leather pants and matching buckled boots. Her jacket was black leather as well, and she wore a satin hunter green blouse. Yugi's jaw dropped, as did the woman's when she set her eyes on Yami.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!!" Yami hissed back. The woman seethed under his stare, and started to make threats in Egyptian. Yami laughed at what she said, apparently confident that she wouldn't do anything to him.  
  
Before Yugi and Lily knew she was at his throat trying to strangle Yami, and he was returning the favor.  
  
"Yami, stop..!"  
  
Silver Lily: Ooooooo, cliffy! Yeah!! My first cliffy!!!  
  
Jade: Nicely done, aibou.  
  
Yugi: So... what happens?? Tell me, tell me!!!  
  
Silver Lily: *giggles* You'll just have to read the next chapter!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Silver Lily: Ah. Aah.. AH CHOO!!!!! *sniffles* Oh, excuse me everyone. I've been sick for a while now. *sniffles* Even over Christmas and my birthday!! Wahh!!! Ah. Aah.. AH CHOO!!! *sniffles*  
  
Jade: Poor aibou.  
  
Yami Yugi: *snickers* Sucker.  
  
Silver Lily: Shut up, you! (whacks on head with a mallet) --*Gasps* Guess what?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Silver Lily: I got reviews!!! *Glomps Reviewers* I feel so loved ^__^ Ah Choo!!! *sniffles* On with the fic.  
  
Kindred  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
Both spirits looked up at a very flustered Lily. Come to think of it, it was the first time Yugi had ever heard her raise her voice.  
  
"What?" The dark-haired woman asked innocently, as if this were something that she did every day.  
  
"Stop!! You can't kill his yami!"  
  
"But, aibou." she pleaded. Her vivid blue eyes darted from the dark spirit she was currently straddling in an attempt to strangle, then back to her lighter side, struggling with an internal battle of whether or not to listen to her hikari.  
  
"No! Now get up!"  
  
She made a slight whining noise in the direction of Lily, then looked at the pharaoh and growled. She still and her hands around his neck, and he on hers.  
  
"Yami, let go of her," Yugi instructed. With a grunt, he let go, and the darker woman jumped up.  
  
He glared at her and started to walk over to the couch.  
  
"At least I listen to my hikari."  
  
That did it, she was back at his throat again.  
  
"YAMI!! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!!!"  
  
Just like last time, her head shot up to look at Lily. With a grunt, she stood up and sheepishly walked back towards her, and sat down on the chair at the opposite end of the living room.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami accusingly. "Sorry, aibou." He suddenly found the empty wall to his right very interesting.  
  
Lily sat across from her darker half and began to speak in a very calm voice. "Yami, why do you hate Yugi's darker side so much?"  
  
"Good question." Yugi looked at his Yami to silence him again. \ This must be how grandpa feels all of the time with Joey and Tristan.\  
  
The dark woman snorted. "Don't act like you don't remember, Yu Gi Oh. You know exactly what you did. Or should I say, what you didn't do."  
  
"Well, actually," Yugi began, "Yami can't remember very much of his past at all."  
  
She scowled. "You bastard, you forgot?" Before Lily could stop her, her yami was leaning over Yami clutching his jacket collar. "Would you like to know what happened after you left Egypt?"  
  
"Oh, do tell," he sneered back. "All I remember, Tranquility, is that anyone I have ever met from the past has always wanted me dead, and your no exception. And all I remember of you is your name, and that we were married. But, please, elaborate."  
  
Her blue eyes were boring deep into the gaze of his cold crimson ones, unwavering. "Being the genius you are, I'm surprised that you didn't have the forethought of this before you had to lock your soul up in that puzzle. I guess the King of Games lost at the game of life. But then, I guess that you can't have everything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know just how many assassination attempts were made on me? Countless. I was just lucky that all of the royal women were trained to fight under any circumstances to protect the bloody pharaoh. The men didn't think that a woman should be allowed to rule the greatest power in the world. You didn't set up any precautions for me."  
  
"But wait," Lily broke in. "What about Cleopatra? She ruled Egypt, didn't she?"  
  
Tranquility shook her head. "Apparently you didn't pay attention in history class, aibou. Cleopatra ruled in the 5th Dynasty. We were in the 1st Dynasty. That bit of 'slightly more equal rights for women' hadn't quite been established yet."  
  
"Well, obviously you weren't killed, because then you wouldn't be here. Your soul would have passed on" Yami pointed out.  
  
She scowled. "No, I didn't die. But someone else did. That precious little priest of yours, Seth, he poisoned me. Slipped it into one of my evening meals. As I laid there wasting away in my room, I grabbed the closest thing I could that could possibly sustain a spirit."  
  
His eyes widened. "The pendent I gave to you for our wedding day. Only precious metals or jewels can hold a spirit"  
  
"So you do remember something. Normally, I shouldn't have been able to detect the effects of the poison. However, I was extremely sensitive at that exact point in time."  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
Her body shook with anger." Because I was seven months pregnant with your unborn child."  
  
"Oh." Yami's face fell, and he suddenly couldn't meet her gaze anymore. Tranquility released her death grip on him and returned to her former seat on the chair.  
  
Lily and Yugi sat there quite speechless, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oh, yami, why didn't you ever tell me?" Lily asked, very concerned.  
  
"Because I didn't want your pity, aibou. You have enough to worry about."  
  
Yugi slumped on the couch. "Well, that just sort of killed the Christmas spirit, now, didn't it?"  
  
"Christmas?" Lily gasped and looked at the clock. "Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry! I have to go home now. I have, um, something to do. Here." She handed him a gift with a red bow.  
  
"Wait, Lily, let me walk you home." He hastily stood up to walk with her out the door.  
  
"No!" She responded, panicked. " No, I have to go quickly." She grabbed her yami's hand and darted out the door. "Bye, Yugi, Merry Christmas!!!!" And with that she was gone and out of the door.  
  
Yugi sat back down on the couch next to Yami, slightly confused about the blur of events that just occurred at the Moto residence. "Well, that was depressing."  
  
"You said it. I feel quite guilty now."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami quizzically. "You know, I have a bad feeling that Lily wasn't running home for a surprise Christmas present."  
  
"You're right, Yugi. Something's not right. But she has Tranquility, she should be fine."  
  
Yugi looked worried, though. "Yeah, but what if she's not? What if that if situation occurs and she's not there to help? I have a really bad feeling Yami."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful. "Me too." Then he grinned. "What do you say we follow her?" Yugi shook his head in agreement. "Let's go. We'd better hurry, though, it's getting dark outside."  
  
Yugi and Yami ran outside to follow Lily, noticing that she was already long gone. "This way, Yami, I know a shortcut." The duo cut through a couple of alleyways and went through a few yards. Indeed, within a few minutes they were in front a snowy white house with a green lawn, panting. The evening air was thick with dew, and the streets were paved in moisture. Mist was pouring over the vacant lawns, slightly eerie in appearance, due to the transparent light of the full moon.  
  
Lily had just run up to her door alone, cheeks flushed. Her yami must have retreated back into her pendent.  
  
Tentatively, Lily opened up her front door and stepped inside. Yami and Yugi crept up to the window sill of the living room to watch.  
  
It was really dark inside. Lily was standing in the entry way looking terrified, and that's when the two outside heard a scream.  
  
~  
  
Silver Lily: Ooooooh, another Cliffy, Yeah!!!  
  
Yugi: *gasps* What happens? Tell me, tell me!!!!  
  
Yami: Ya, tell me too!!  
  
Silver Lily: Patience you two..Ah..Aah.. AH CHOO!!! *sniffles*  
  
Jade: Here aibou *hands a box of Kleenex tissues*  
  
Silver Lily: Thanks Yami. You no the drill people, R&R!! 


	4. chapter 4

Silver Lily: Hey, people, guess what?  
  
Yugi: You got a new car for Christmas?  
  
Yami Yugi: The shrinks finally declared you incurable?  
  
Silver Lily: Yugi, no. Yami Yugi, *gasps* Who told you? - But no really. Guess what?  
  
Jade: What, aibou.  
  
Silver Lily: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!!! No copyright bills!!! *little happy dance*  
  
Jade: They are really expensive.  
  
Silver Lily: Any who, on with the fanfiction and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, how ever few they are.  
  
Kindred  
  
Last time on Kindred:  
  
It was dark inside. Lily was standing in the entry way looking terrified. That's when the duo heard the scream.  
  
It was the hoarse scream of a male somewhere in the shadows of the living room. Lily simply stood in the entry way shaking uncontrollably.  
  
A glass bottle crashed and broke against the far wall, sending glass shards in a million directions. The two saw a dark figure advance towards the frightened girl pressed against the door. He was quite a hansom man, being as the darkness of the house hid his flushed skin tone and the large bags under his eyes. His long hair was a midnight black that paled the night sky outside. Small strands of silver adorned his head, twinkling like twilight in the light of the full moon. His eyes, too, a midnight blue, and must have at one time sparkled with life. Now, though, they looked dull and empty.  
  
"Yami, did you perform a mind crush on him at one time?" Yugi whispered. Yami shook his head sadly no.  
  
"I told you to be home on time!!" He roared at Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I was distracted. I didn't mean to.."  
  
She was cut short as he struck her on the cheek. She cried out in pain and Yugi and his darker half's eyes welled with anger.  
  
"I told you! Home on time!!!" He didn't really seem to be looking at her, but rather swayed from left to right, eyes glazed over in his drunken stupor. "I told you we have to make everything jus. just right for your mother's surprise birthday party!! She'll be home an.. any minute now." His speech was slurred and staggered.  
  
"Oh, daddy, I know, I'm really sorry. I didn't."  
  
She was cut short in her apology once more as she was struck on the other cheek. She cried out louder this time, clutching the spot of impact, a small trickle of blood seeping through her fingers. The ring on his fist was rather large, and took out a small chunk of her skin.  
  
"Where the hell is Tranquility!?" Yami bellowed. "I don't care right now, though, I'm going in." Yugi followed him with fire in his eyes.  
  
Lily gasped as her front door flew open and Yugi came in with his Yami in hot pursuit. Her father had already passed out in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Yami's forehead began to glow with the sennen eye and he held out his hand, palm exposed to the unconscious man on the floor.  
  
"Yu Gi Oh, no!!! Don't!!" Tranquility ran up and grabbed Yami's wrist. He looked at her bewildered."Why are you stopping me?" he growled.  
  
She brought her eyes merely inches from his own. "Don't do it."  
  
"You don't even care that this man has harmed your hikari??!!" he asked, enraged.  
  
Her gaze became demonic. "You honestly think that I don't care?" She clenched her teeth in anger. "After all that I've been through and all that has happened and." Her body began to glow a faint silver. Yami winced as he realized that, using her shadow powers, she was sending massive amounts of heat to his clasped wrist, causing extreme pain. Then she abruptly let go, mumbling something about ' men.'  
  
"She's right, Yami." Lily spoke up. Yugi was next to her on the floor holding her, trying to examine her wound. "Please, don't hurt him. He doesn't realize what he does."  
  
"But why would he do this?" Yugi questioned. Tranquility sat down on the other side of Lily and wrapped her arms around her. "Where's your mom?"  
  
Lily sucked in a ragged breath, eyes brimming with tears. "Mamma died two years ago. She was working late one night, and the whole family was planning a surprise party for her birthday, which is today. When she was three hours late getting home, we received a phone call from the local emergency room saying that she was pronounced dead the moment they arrived at the hospital. Car accident. She was hit by a semi. Daddy's been in denial ever since. He still hasn't come to grips that she's really gone. Talking to him doesn't do any good. Many have already tried." She shook her head, still clutching her wounded cheek. "He's never hit me before, though. Never."  
  
Yami looked at Tranquility apologetically. "You know I'm just concerned about her."  
  
"I know," she sighed.  
  
"Well, this is no place to spend Christmas," Yugi spoke up. "Why don't you come back over to my place? I'm sure that I can get Grandpa to clean up your cheek, and we have hot chocolate, and movies, and pizza if you like."  
  
Lily chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds great. I could really go for some hot chocolate right now."  
  
-- -- -- --  
  
"Tsk, tsk. That's a nasty gash you got there, Lily. It's gonna hurt for quite a while."  
  
Lily looked down sheepishly. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Moto. The hot chocolate tastes good, too."  
  
"Oh, please, it's Grandpa, just Grandpa."  
  
She smiled and looked thoughtful. "I've never had any body I was ever able to call Grandpa before."  
  
"No?" Yugi asked.  
  
Golden hair shimmered as she shook her head no. "All of My Grandparents died before I was born."  
  
"That's too bad. Grandparents are the best."  
  
"Yeah," Tranquility spoke up. "If they haven't died yet they're gonna outlive everybody."  
  
"Yami," Lily scolded.  
  
"Hey, what's the point in being the darker side if I'm not able to act 'dark'?"  
  
Lily simply rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Yami chuckled. "I would never be able to get away with that."  
  
Tranquility winked. "It's all in the deliverance."  
  
Lily muttered something about 'yamis', and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Solomon Moto sat across from the dark haired woman and starred at her curiously. "So where exactly do you come from in Egyptian History?"  
  
"Long lost wife of the King of Games, who else?" she asked casually.  
  
"Oh, just curious. Try as I might I can never keep up with what's going on."  
  
She laughed. "I can't either, though I try.  
  
"Grandpa," Yugi called from the back room. "The whole gang says that they're coming over tomorrow to give us our gifts, and vice versa."  
  
"All of them?" He asked nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tranquility asked.  
  
"You don't know what happened the last time the whole gang showed up." Yami began.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say that Bakura and I don't get along very well. And Joey and Tristan are very susceptible to the effects of sugar and caffeine."  
  
"Bakura." Tranquility looked up, deep in thought. "Why does that name sound so familiar."  
  
"Tomb Robber," Yami filled in.  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember. Ice blue eyes, sun bleached white hair. Wonder what happened to him."  
  
"Trapped in the Millenium Ring."  
  
She laughed. "How fitting."  
  
Yugi and Lily joined everyone else in the living room.  
  
"Alright everyone, bedtime. Lily, you can sleep in the guest room down the hall." Mr. Moto instructed. "Blankets and pillows are already in there. I'm afraid that unless your yami prefers sleeping on the floor, she'll have to go back into her item."  
  
"Oh, that's alright, Grandpa. My yami doesn't like to maintain a solid form for very long, because it tires her greatly. She usually just retains a type of gaseous form and hovers over my bed, scarring the living daylights out of anyone that looks into my room."  
  
The old man chuckled. "Sounds good, Lily. Sleep tight. Good night Yugi, Yami, sleep well."  
  
"Goodnight grandpa. See you in the morning." Yugi retreated upstairs following his grandpa, and Lily followed suite.  
  
Tranquility was just about to join her hikari when a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. She whirled around and glared at the pharaoh. "What do you want?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
His crimson eyes were glinting with a mischievous shimmer. Where had she seen that look before? Somewhere., oh no. Now it was all coming back. "Oh, no. Don't even get any ideas. Not tonight, Yu Gi Oh. Uh, uh." He slowly advanced on her as she backed against the couch, her legs giving way. She fell further into its cushy depths as he positioned himself on top of her, starring intently at his bewildered 'prey' "You can't honestly be serious. All of the people in the house? Are you insane?"  
  
"Maybe." he smiled. "But it's been five thousand years."  
  
'Figures,' she thought to herself. 'The only thing on his mind. Men. Who the hell created them, any ways? I'm gonna rip their head off and flush it down the nearest toilet, then I'm gonna barbecue.'  
  
Her musings were cut short as his lush lips pushed hard into hers. Oh, she was gonna kill him in the morning. She was attempting to push him off, but he had taken hold of her other wrist, and pinned her down. He slipped down to her neck, slightly nibbling on her soft skin. "Bastard," she panted as her breaths became shorter. He merely chuckled and continued his invasion. Why the hell was she enjoying this? She was supposed to find him and seek her revenge!  
  
Currently she was growling, but stopped at a moan as his fingers traced her every curve. "Just wait till the morning. now you'll. be in for it."  
  
"Promises, promises," he muttered into her fast departing shirt.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Lily rolled over in her new bed. Where was yami? She could have sworn that she was right behind her. 'I'll try our mental link,' she thought to herself.  
  
\Yami? Are you ok? Where are you? \  
  
//.//  
  
\ Yami.\  
  
// .stupid little bastard. I'm gonna kill him.//  
  
\ Yami?\  
  
// .ah..ooh, gonna kill him.//  
  
Lily felt a sudden surge of emotion flood her senses, and with a start realized what was going on. "Oh, I know." Poor yami, she sounded like she was going through real torture at the moment. Well, she'll see how the two faired out in the morning.  
  
Silver Lily: Yeah!!! Another chappie done!!! Hurray!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!!! Home run Yami!!! *whoops and hollers*  
  
Yami Yugi: hush aibou.  
  
Jade: Told you in the beginning you get laid, pharaoh.  
  
Silver Lily: You know the drill people, R&R! Until next time: The gang comes over and finds a rather abused pharaoh. Just what exactly happened last night, and how will poor Tea deal with the details? Will Tranquility get along with Bakura? And what happens when the Kaiba Bros. drop by? Stay tuned till next time!!! Oh, and let me know if you'd enjoy a lemon. ^_^ 


	5. chapter 5

Silver Lily: Yeah!! I got another review!!! *glomps reviewer*  
  
Jade: I'm happy for you aibou.  
  
Yugi: Sooo, what happened last night!! Tell me!  
  
Yami Yugi: This is going to be painful, isn't it?  
  
Silver Lily: Oh, how'd you guess?? Oh well. -- No, I do NOT own Yu GI Oh, I just like fluffing up the characters. Oh, and there will be a lemon, just not in this chapter, but it's coming!!!!! I promise!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh, noooo. *groans* (looks up) Why me?  
  
Silver Lily: On with the fic!!!!  
  
Kindred  
  
"Yami, are you all right?" No response. "Yami, wake up!!!"  
  
"Uunnn.." The dark-haired woman lay sprawled on the living room floor, seemingly half dead. Yugi's darker half lay next to her, arm lazily draped across her waist. Her cheek was squooshed (A/N: this is a great word, isn't it? ^__^) against the carpet, oblivious to the red marks that were now indented into her once flawless skin.  
  
It was really quite an amusing site. The two dark spirits had at some point in the evening hastily tried to get dressed after their 'activities', not really paying much attention to what it was that they were doing. Tranquility's leather pants were only half zipped, and she had put her satin blouse back on inside out. None of the buckles on the pharaoh's shirt were buckled, and he had a leather coat clinging to his once spiky hair. Lily sat kneeling down to her yami, half smiling and half worried.  
  
"Yami, you have to get up now, there will be a whole bunch of people here soon."  
  
Tranquility groaned in reply, but groggily opened her vivid blue eyes, very slowly.  
  
"Yami, what happened to you?" Yugi had waltzed into the living room too, and suddenly noticed the almost critical state that his yami was in.  
  
The said spirit sat up, a somewhat content and dazed look on his face. Or was that, smug? He looked at his hikari. "Hallo, aibou.."  
  
"Yami, you look awful!!" Yugi starred bewildered at the big purple area around Yami's left eye.  
  
He touched the sensitive area and looked at Yugi innocently. "Really?"  
  
"Just where did that black eye come from?"  
  
Yami thought back remembering the night before...  
  
~  
  
His sweaty hands held tight to her hips. She had long ago given up on trying to suppress her cries by biting her lip, as it quickly became quite bloody. Her mouth was currently opened in a silent scream, and he was soon joining her. Their bodies were drenched in perspiration, steam so thick it could be cut with a knife.  
  
Her nails dug into his back, almost unable to withstand any more of this torment. Finally, a lightning bolt of pleasure ripped through his insides, every muscle and sinew in flames. His very bones ached from exhaustion.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, a fist made contact with his left eye, and he collapsed next to her, a headache now threatening to take hold. He brought his hand up to his eye. "Owe." He panted. "What was that for?"  
  
"You deserved it." she panted back..  
  
~  
  
"Ummm.." How was he to reply to that?  
  
"And, why are there red marks all over your neck?"...  
  
~  
  
"Oh, now did I ?" He came over and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Yes, you did." Tranquility lifted up his chin and gently kissed his lips. Then he was hit with another surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip, and a warm liquid oozed down his chin. "You bit me!!"  
  
She snorted. "Bastard." So, she was still mad at him.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" He rolled on top of her and started biting her neck. After her initial cry of shock, she did the same, leaving rather unforgiving markings all over his neck. Well, he wasn't going to win at this. So he started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"You .. Jackass." she panted through fits of laughter....  
  
~  
  
"And, are those burn marks on your arms?" Yami looked down at his injured wrists...  
  
~  
  
Her hands dug in hard to his immobile arms. She was sending more waves of heat to his body, causing pain again. It also didn't help having her knee dig into his back. Tranquility leaned down and bit his ear. "I win," she whispered. He sighed submissively. "Now say it," she demanded.  
  
He grunted. "Uncle." Damn, he lost at the mach-wrestling match, too. She let go and plopped next to him, energy now completely spent....  
  
~  
  
"Hmm... battle scars, aibou." He grinned.  
  
Tranquility quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And who won?"  
  
He averted his gaze, smirk wiped clean off his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Lily looked at Yami sympathetically. "I could have warned you, ya know.." Yami shrugged. "It was worth it."  
  
Yugi almost laughed at the fact that both had a scabbed bottom lip, only too obvious even for him what had occurred.  
  
"Damn." Yugi and Lily whirled around and the sound of Mr. Moto, cursing? "Just what lion did you wrestle with last night, Yami?"  
  
Yami looked around for help from Tranquility, but at some point in time she disappeared into the kitchen. She came back in just as quickly, though, and received another incredulous stare from Grandpa. "And, you... you look like, like," Solomon stopped as he finally reached epiphany. "Oh, I see..." He grumbled his disapproval before reprimanding them both.  
  
"No more of that, you hear!!!!" He looked around at Lily and Yugi. "We do have juveniles in this house!!!"  
  
Tranquility pointed an accusing finger at Yami. "Blame him, Grandpa. It was all his idea."  
  
"It takes two to tango," he barked back, and suddenly choked on what he just said, the rest of them trying to stifle a laugh. "Er, I'm going down to the shop area, I have some last minute deliveries to put away before I close up for Christmas Day." Mr. Moto stalked off from the living quarters of their tiny abode, finally allowing the blushing teenagers to release their suppressed laughter.  
  
It only lasted for three minutes or so, finally allowing Lily to tell Tranquility to go and take a shower. Yami would get in after her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ding Dong!!!" The persistent sound of the doorbell diffused to every corridor of the house.  
  
"Ding Dong!!!!!!"  
  
Tranquility sat seemingly unaware of the noise, filing her nails. "Yami, will you get that??" Lily bellowed from the bedroom.  
  
"Ding Dong!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at the occupied spirit on the sofa. "File those any sharper and I'll be forced to bite them off."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Promise?"  
  
"Ding Dong!!!!"  
  
"Yami!!!!" The golden girl sounded quite annoyed by now.  
  
"Aren't you going to get the door?" Yami asked. Tranquility snorted. "I didn't invite them over.  
  
"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong..."  
  
"Alright!!" Yami cried over the continuing chiming. He grunted and lazily stood, went over to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Well, it's about time!!! We've been out here waiting for like, ever now!!!" A blonde teenager started scolding Yami for his lack of manners concerning guests. Yami shrugged and walked back to the couch.  
  
// Aibou, your guests are here.//  
  
\ Alright, Yami, I'll be right there. \  
  
Small footsteps padded down the hallway and bounded down the stairs, two at a time.  
  
"Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, you guys made it!" Yugi cried cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Pizza's gett'n cold," the brunette named Tristan declared, holding three white cardboard boxes over his head.  
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone!!" Tea's blue eyes glimmered with excitement.  
  
"Three pizzas, Tristan, are you sure that's not too much?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hey, when you've got the mutt and myself eating, there's never enough!!" Tristan wrapped his arm around Joey's neck in a friendly manner, but Joey growled in response. "I am not a dog!!!!"  
  
Tranquility laughed. "He even growls like one!"  
  
All eyes in the room now turned to face the dark woman sitting on the sofa, silence now in place of the once boisterous people. "Yugi, who's she?" Tea asked.  
  
But before Yugi could answer, everyone heard a frustrated cry from the back bedroom. Following was a small girl with golden hair, brandishing in her left hand a mass of fluff and wires. "Yami, what did you do to this Furby?"  
  
Tranquility looked at her hikari innocently. "He kept clucking at me, aibou. It was rather annoying."  
  
Lily growled, knowing that her yami was slightly destructive at times. Especially when she hadn't received much sleep the night before. "Yami, you can't just go around breaking things that don't belong to us."  
  
The said woman looked over at Yugi. "Did you like that thing?"  
  
He looked thoughtful. "No, not really."  
  
"There you have it aibou. That thing was a nuisance and I took care of it." Lily grumbled something inaudible and walked off, still needing to finish up in the bathroom.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute, still starring a little befuddled at the site in front of them. "Lily has a . a yami, too?' Tea choked out.  
  
"Everyone, please meet Tranquility, the yami of Lily." Yugi introduced. "Uh, cool." Joey said.  
  
Tranquility kept filing her nails, not paying any attention to the blank stares she was receiving.  
  
"Hey, come one, let's eat everyone. I'm hungry!!" Ryou stated in an attempt to break the silence. In response, everyone snapped out of their trance and headed into the kitchen to eat.  
  
The two spirits stayed in the living room, not being the kind to eat much of anything. Spirits don't get hungry, after all.  
  
"Yugi, where's Yami?" The pharaoh could hear the brunette girl questioning his hikari. "Oh, he's in the living room, Tea."  
  
"Really, I didn't see him in there." That wasn't by fluke, though. Yami had decided to lay flat on the couch, which had it's back facing the front door, attempting to avoid what was coming.  
  
"Oh, Yami, there you are! I didn't see you!" he heard from behind. The teenage girl practically squealed as she bounded up next to him. Her ranting was cut short though when she saw the battered state that he was in.  
  
"Yami, what happened to you? Are you all right? Were you and Yugi followed by bullies again?" She sat herself down next to him, pawning all over him as a worried mother might do. Yami's face was distorted in what looked like a mixture of pain and disgust. Saying anything would only get his hikari upset, though, so he would just have to bare with it.  
  
Tranquility scowled. As much as she was pissed at him, she was _not_ going to put up with this. He was a bastard, but he was her bastard. Hands off.  
  
She got up and pushed her face inches away from Tea's, positioning herself on top of Yami, blocking him from the other's reach.  
  
"If you'd really like to know," she hissed with a grin, "he had sex last night and was punched in the eye during climax. Afterwards he and his partner got in a bout of biting and tickling each other, ending in a wrestling match." She paused, grin broadening. "I won."  
  
The blood visibly drained from Tea's face as she digested this bluntness. "...Oh... I ...I see." She stuttered. Mechanically, she stood and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Yami burst out with laughter. "Did you see the look on her face?" His whole body shook with hearty convulsions. His eyes brimmed with tears. "I wish I had a camera! I'd frame the picture!!!"  
  
Tranquility put on a satisfied smirk and returned to her seat.  
  
"Yami!!!" Lily burst through the door of the kitchen. She looked at her darker side accusingly.  
  
'What's wrong, aibou?"  
  
"Tea seems really upset about something. Tell me, what is it?"  
  
The addressed shrugged. "She wanted to know what happened to Yu Gi Oh last night, so I told her." Lily was rubbing her temples. What was she going to do with her? Normally, her yami was not this bad with social interaction, but ever since she had met the pharaoh she seemed to be getting, well, more sinister.  
  
"Yami, please try to be nicer, okay?" She pleaded. "For me?"  
  
Tranquility looked down submissively. "Yes, hikari." Lily sighed and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was done eating the pizza, and retreated to the living room to deliver their gifts. They conversed lightly with nothing much but small talk, until..  
  
"So, Tranquility, you're from Egypt too, I take it?" Ryou asked. She felt like asking him ; 'What's it to you,' until she felt the hard stare of her hikari upon her. "Yes," she stated flatly.  
  
// Aibou, he looks familiar. //  
  
\ I go to school with him, yami.\ Lily replied back.  
  
// No, not from school. From somewhere else.//  
  
Her eyes snapped up in realization. "Hello, Bakura."  
  
A gold ring appeared from nothingness around Ryou's neck. In a gold flash, the mirror image of himself was standing next to him, a demonic smirk on his face. The spikier white head looked up, blue eyes starring intently at the dark woman. "Hello, wife of the pharaoh."  
  
Another shock from everyone at her status, but she merely grinned. "Long time, no see."  
  
"You know each other," Yami asked.  
  
"Quite well," Bakura said.  
  
" Once upon a time, 5 thousand and some years ago, a tomb robber was brought up to me for persecution. I asked if he had stolen anything, and his captors said that they had caught him before anything could be stolen. So I let him go."  
  
"You let him go?" Yami bellowed. "How _could_ you?"  
  
She glared at him. "Because it was your tomb that he robbed."  
  
Yami grumbles something, but otherwise remained silent. "As it so turns out, he did manage to confiscate something, though."  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"His millenium ring."  
  
Lily looked thoughtful. "How did you get captured in it, Bakura?"  
  
The said spirit eyed the little teenage girl. If it were the pharaoh that had asked, or his hikari, he might have told them to go screw themselves. But it wasn't. It was the hikari of Tranquility, and for some reason he _liked_ her, as far as his liking of people went. "Do you know what happened after you left your throne, Tranquility?"  
  
She shook her head no. "Well, the entire nation was devastated."  
  
"They were?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"You were the kindest and most gracious ruler the Egyptians had ever seen, and they wanted revenge, and their queen back."  
  
"Sentimental story, but it doesn't have anything to do with you getting captured." Yami spoke up.  
  
"Shut up, pharaoh, you're just jealous." Yami seethed, ready to kill, had it not been for Yugi silently pleading him not to. "Any ways, one of your accomplices, Tranquility, hired me to assassinate the high preist after he took control."  
  
"And.."  
  
"And he locked my soul up in the millenium ring."  
  
"Damn," she concluded. "Too, bad."  
  
The solemn mood was abruptly changed to one of curiosity at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Now who could that be," Yugi wondered out loud. He got up and opened the door, allowing a nauseatingly perky young boy to roll in. "Hey Yugi, Merry Christmas!!"  
  
"Mokuba. What are you dong here?"  
  
"Me and my big brother are delivering presents to everyone today!!!"  
  
Joey snorted. "Kaiba? Ha! You couldn't wrench his wallet open with a crowbar!"  
  
"Shut up, mutt. None of these are for you." Said Kaiba sneered back.  
  
"Yami, no, don't!!!!" Yugi and everyone else turned to see Lily and Yami desperately trying to hold back and thrashing Tranquility. "Let me go, aibou. I'm going to kill him! He's the one! He killed me and my child!"  
  
Their attempts were futile, as she quickly maneuvered out of their grasp and was immediately at Seto Kaiba's throat.  
  
Lily was for the first time fearful as her yami started to glow a brilliant silver. She was ready to perform her shadow powers on the hapless body that was rapidly loosing oxygen.  
  
Calmly, Yami stood in front of her, and knelt down to her level. "That's not him, Tranquility." She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
He reached down and lifted up her chin, grabbing her eyes. "It's not Seth."  
  
Her vivid blue eyes had turned to a silvery flame, crazed and unable to reason. Upon hearing this, they retreated back to their original state, looking slightly confused. "It's not?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's only his reincarnation. That's not him." Tranquility now heard muffled sobs in the background. His younger brother was crying. No, wait. It was more than that. Her ears perked at the sound of Lily, choking down sobs in the background, too.  
  
"Aibou.." She released her death grip on Kaiba's throat and went to her hurting light. Kaiba coughed and wheezed, unable to draw in enough air to make up for his current lack thereof.  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong?"  
  
"Yami, you're scarring me." She cried. Tranquility held her close. "I'm sorry, aibou. I won't do it again, I promise."  
  
"What, what the hell just happened? What does she have against me?" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"Your past self poisoned her, killing her unborn child." Yami filled in. Kaiba looked over at the dark woman that just nearly killed him. She starred at him sadistically, thinking of many different ways that she would enjoy torturing him. 'Watch your back', her voice screeched inside of his head.  
  
Kaiba dropped the bag of presents on the floor. "Merry Christmas," he said, and walked off with Mokuba trailing behind.  
  
  
  
Silver Lily: Must... stop... so.. tired...  
  
Yugi: That was a long chapter.  
  
Yami Yugi: No kidding.  
  
Jade: That's enough of this *swipes keyboard from Silver Lily as she collapses onto the desk* Alright, everyone. My poor aibou has busted her cute little but to get you this chapter. So be nice! Review for her!!!  
  
Silver Lily: *snores* __  
  
Yugi: Poor thing.  
  
Yami Yugi: *snickers* -walks away with a box of truffles tucked under his arm- Till next time... 


	6. chapter 6

Silver Lily: *scratches head* Hmm... 5 reviews, apparently people like yaoi fics more than anything else.  
  
Yami Yugi: You could pair up Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Don't you give her any suggestions!!!  
  
Jade: No, that's actually a good idea. Or maybe Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Silver Lily: Kaiba might be tempted to kill me, but I think it's worth a shot. Let's see if any of the reviewers might like that!!  
  
Joey: *groans* So many fanfics....  
  
Silver Lily: Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
Kindred  
  
Everyone had quite blank stares on their faces. Except for maybe Ryou, most of them weren't used to violence of that sort. Tranquility was still fuming, wanting to kill Seto Kaiba if he was a reincarnation or not.  
  
The gang left shortly afterwards, mumbling their good-byes' and half- hearted merry Christmas's as they stumbled out the door. Lily was still upset by the whole incident, and slightly embarrassed by her darker half. She stayed on the floor, gazing off into space. Why couldn't her yami let things go? Why did she have to get revenge by killing?  
  
Yami sat down in front of the little golden girl and crossed his legs. He looked at her lost gaze to see if he could find her. "Where are you?"  
  
Her golden-amber eyes focused slightly, still starring fixedly at something he could not see. "Somewhere, where no body wants to kill each other."  
  
"Tranquility didn't mean to scare you, you know."  
  
Lily shivered from an invisible chill. Something was bothering her. It was more than what she was letting on, too.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, little one."  
  
Lily sighed, golden strands falling from behind her ears. "I know that all yamis have shadow powers. I've seen them at work. And I also know that they are supposed to use them to protect their hikaris." She paused, hands reaching up to hold on to her head. She shook it, trying to forget a surfacing memory.  
  
"Lily," Yami pressed.  
  
"I was being stalked home one night. Some drunk guy that just lost his job, I think. She, she was so mad at him. He took a .22 out of his coat and threatened me with it. Yami, she used her shadow powers on him that night. A.. after I saw what she did, I made her promise to never use them again." She squeezed her eyes closed trying to not see an image that was burned into her mind forever  
  
"Why would you make her do that?"  
  
"I know that you have the ability to crush minds, leaving their body a shallow shell, wandering the earth with no purpose. And I know that Bakura can send sprits to the shadow realm. But, my yami, she sends the body and the soul of her victim into eternal torment, forcing them into a self- contained hell. Their bodies burn without actually burning, allowing it to last forever. Even if their body perished, their soul with continue to thrive in torture, and it's irreversible." Her eyes were still clenched shut. "The look on the man's face, I'll never forget it. Even he couldn't deserve that. No one could. So I made her promise to never do it again, ever. She almost broke her promise today." Salty tears strode down her glittery cheeks.  
  
Ah, so _that's_ how Tranquility was burning his hands. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. "Remember, you're not alone. We'll all work to help Tranquility. She's had a hard life. But me and Yugi will be there for the both of you, I promise."  
  
She sniffed back her clogging nasal passages. "Thank you, Yami. That means a lot."  
  
Lily's body stiffened when she heard her darker-half screaming from the bedroom.  
  
"Pharaoh!!! You'd better have a good way to deal with this the second time around!!!" She stormed into the living room, startling Yugi from his nap on the couch.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong," Lily asked.  
  
Tranquility's eyes had turned from their vivid blue to a fiery silver. Oh, she was _really_ made right now.  
  
"Yu Gi Oh, I want you to listen to me very, very carefully." She stopped to make sure he was listening. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "I can only keep a solid form for a maximum of three days. Got that? Three. After that, I will immediately revert to a transparent state, then fade into the pendent."  
  
"Okay.." He really didn't see why this was much of a problem.  
  
"Now, I told you that last night was a bad idea, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes..." He suddenly had a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow.  
  
"I just tried to return to my pendent for some much-needed rest, but found that something was holding me back. Do you know what that something was?"  
  
Should he venture a guess? She might kill him either way. "Noooo,"  
  
She scowled. Advancing on him, she grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. "You've got powers, use them. Find out what else there is in there." Already having a better guess than he'd like, Yami complied any ways  
  
He forced his unwilling, whirling head into concentration, feeling with his mind what it was she wanted him to look for. Just her life force was all he could feel. Silvery and strong, with a lot of warmth that was usually hidden. No, wait, something to the left. There, yes, there it was. Something so small, so tiny, with the tiniest blue aura something could have. Something that was a part of her, and yet something entirely separate. "Dear Ra."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You can't be," he stated in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, I am. You managed to screw things up once again, haven't you Yu Gi Oh?"  
  
"What is it?" Yugi interjected.  
  
"I can't keep a solid form! What am I going to do? It's going to die!! Another child of mine is going to die!!!!" Her voice rose with each word she spoke, something now that was nothing short of a choking scream.. She collapsed onto the floor next to the coffee table. She couldn't take this again. She couldn't. What was she to do? The pharaoh wouldn't have any ideas. It was going to die. When she reverted back to a gaseous state, it would die, with no living mother to give it nourishment.  
  
Lily looked tentative. "Yami," she began, "can you give it to someone else?" Tranquility shook her dark purple head, vivid crimson dancing along in the reflected light. "The person would have to be like me, aibou, or it will turn into a miscarriage."  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip. She had to. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to. If the situation were reversed, Tranquility would do it for her. "Let me take it, Yami. Let me take the baby."  
  
Tranquility snapped her head up to look at Lily. "No, aibou. I will not subject you to the pains of child birth. Out of the question."  
  
"Yami, please, let me do this for you. I'm the only one that can. Please," Lily moved closer to Tranquility, and put a hand on her arm. "Let me do this for you." Her voice now only a whisper.  
  
The dark woman looked to Yugi and Yami, still needing a bit more encouragement.  
  
Yugi nodded with his approval. "We'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
She sighed submissively. "If you insist, aibou." Slowly, she moved up to her knees, and placed Lily directly in front of her. "Don't move." Lily nodded.  
  
Slowly, Tranquility held her hands in front of her lower abdomen, chanting softly. The color on her hands began to fade, until it was nothing but a transparent impression of what was once there. Her fingers moved slightly, then reached inside of herself. Lily eyes widened. Weird.  
  
After it seemed like they would never stop going in, they came back out again, holding a tiny blue ball of light. She held it close, then opened her hands up, allowing the glowing orb to float above her hands. Sluggishly it drifted its way over to Lily, finally retreating inside to it's new home. Lily started go glow a golden color as the transfer completed itself.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned against the couch, not saying much of anything.  
  
Tranquility opened her eyes. Lily vaguely registered the hug she was given, and felt a warm presence back inside of her pendent. Yugi joined her on the floor and held her close.  
  
"Everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
"It's funny how our yamis always seem to make our lives that much more interesting, isn't it?" She asked.  
  
Yugi laughed softly. "You can say that again."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Yami decided to follow Tranquility into her soul room. Unlike the puzzle, there were no magical restrictions on the ruby pendent.  
  
Her door was slightly opened, so he just walked in. "Tranquility?" It was dark inside. Very dark. The ebony walls and floor were lined in fine threads of silver, and he couldn't see the ceiling. He couldn't see her. "Tranquility," he called again.  
  
"What do you want this time, your majesty." She sneered. Her voice bounded off of the cold walls, magnifying her angry tone to a painful level.  
  
"Tranquility, please, you know I didn't anticipate this."  
  
He gasped as she appeared next to him. "'Didn't anticipate on this'", she mocked him. "My life was just fine until you came into it. Before I was betrothed to you, I was going to go and explore the world. I wanted to taste the spices of China and see the Alps. I wanted to see a new-world and be the first to discover a new land. Then you came along, so I thought, 'okay, that wasn't to work, so I'll just settle for a nice family.'" She was stumbling over her words, spilling them out faster than her mouth could pronounce them.  
  
"But, but then you had to go, leaving me to die. And now my hikari will have a child, all because of you!!!" A few tears fell down her cheek. She pounded on his chest, too tired to put any force behind it. "Why did you have to ruin my life, why?" Her sobs filled the emptiness of her dark retreat. The first time Yami had ever, _ever_ seen her cry.  
  
He pulled her into his strong embrace, allowing five thousands years of tears to fall to his shoulders. She collapsed into him, soaking his navy blue shirt. Her sobs echoed off of the unforgiving walls, filling the entire area with the sounds of grief.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every thing. If I could go back and change something to make it better, I would." He nuzzled the hollow of her neck to comfort her. "But, in a way, I'm glad that we're here, just as we are right now. We have our hikaris, and they have us. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't give up Yugi for the world."  
  
She shook her head in agreement, still shaking in his arms. She remembered when she first met Lily. She was rummaging through some of her mothers stuff one day, and happened to stumble across an unopened birthday gift. Curiosity getting the better of her, she snuck it into her room and opened it. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that she and her father had found the pendent at a second hand shop somewhere in the corner of town. Tranquility could feel her tears falling onto the ruby and felt compelled to come out and investigate this new world that she was in, and the distress of this small person that awakened her. One look at Lily and she new that she could never leave her. Tranquility would be too needed by her.  
  
Yami picked up Tranquility and brought her over to a double bed with gray sheets and laid her down. Joining her, he kept her close to him, and let her fall into a much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
Silver Lily: Wahh!!!! So short !!!  
  
Jade: What the hell was that? Why did you stop??!!!  
  
Silver Lily: Writers block!!! Wahh!!!!  
  
Yugi: I'm sure that reviews would cure that.  
  
Yami Yugi: Don't _encourage_ people to read this nonsense, aibou. You'll only make it worse!!!  
  
Yugi: But I like it, Yami!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh, no, She's snagged another one!!!! GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Jade: *snickers* Keep up the good work, aibou!  
  
Kaiba: (glares) No. I. Won't.  
  
Silver Lily: Do it, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Silver Lily: *sighs* well, if you insist.. *whips out a pencil to do something sinister to him*  
  
Kaiba: Fine!!! Ahem.. Silver Lily does not own Yu Gi Oh, or anything that falls under the copyright laws of Sony, Nintendo, Playstation, or the initial creator. There, happy?  
  
Silver Lily: Much better!!! R&R!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Silver Lily: *happy dances*  
  
Yugi: What are you so happy about?  
  
Jade: She got a review from chibizoo on her other fanfic, Illusion of the Ellipse, one of her all time favorite authors.  
  
Silver Lily: *happy dances* *squeals with delight*  
  
Yami Yugi: Now what?  
  
Jade: Writers block went away, too.  
  
Silver Lily: Yes!!! And I promise to make these next chapters abit fluffier, and make Yami abit more nicer. He'll go through a character change.  
  
Ryou: Just wait till you see what happens to every body...  
  
Yami Yugi: How come you get to read ahead in the script?  
  
Silver Lily: Because he doesn't blab or complain. -No, I do not own Yu Gi Oh! *pouts* Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
Kindred  
  
"Yami, is that normal?" Yugi ventured skeptically. At the moment, he and his darker half were warily eyeing the contents of the bowl of food Lily was hastily administering into her mouth. Strawberries, chocolate, and popcorn.  
  
"I-I think so, aibou. At least, Tranquility said that we should expect something like this."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily's belly had grown three times its normal size in the past five months, and the doctor said that it would keep growing. How, Yami had no idea. He felt that if it grew any larger on the small teenage girl she would surely topple over.  
  
Silver glinted in summer sunlight, crystal handle a prism of the refracted spectrum. Lily re-administered her Christmas present in a small pile of crimson colored ink, and set to work again on her paper canvas. Golden-amber eyes so fixated on her work, she wouldn't have even noticed the hummingbird buzzing by the bird feeder.  
  
Yugi grunted, half submerged in a big brown cardboard box. "Lily, where do you want this to go?" he asked, brandishing a small bottle of rubber cement. "Lily?"  
  
"Don't bother trying to get through to her, Yugi, she won't look up from what she's doing right now until she's done." Tranquility replied. As she had come to figure out long ago, the full attention of an artist _never_ wavered from their work. They become so enraptured, it was as if the picture was merely using them as a means to get on paper. They had no control over the pencil. The picture merely appeared.  
  
"Just put it over there with the T-square and the masking tape."  
  
Grandpa, after his initial shock of the child yet to come, fully agreed that Lily should move into the spare bedroom permanently. Her home with her drunken father was no place to raise a child, and an even worse place for her to stay. Yami absolutely insisted that he wanted to be able to watch over her at all hours of the day. Lily and Yugi would make sure that Tranquility got enough sleep inside of the pendent.  
  
And so, as a result, all of them were currently going through all of her belongings in a futile attempt to put everything away. Not that it would stay that way.  
  
Lily took another hungry bite of her strange concoction and started to work again, eyes ever fixated on her painting.  
  
"Yugi, catch!" Yami tossed his hikari a package of paintbrushes. Yugi caught them and placed them on a shelf.  
  
The short teenage boy dove back into the oversized container. "Hey, Yami, take a look at these." In the bottom of the box, practically swimming in the small pieces of styrofoam, Yugi popped his head out and brandished a handful of duel monster cards. Yami, ever stumbling over empty boxes, found his way over and peered at the cards.  
  
"These don't look like any duel monsters I've ever seen."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Tranquility craned her neck over Yugi's shoulder and peered at the unknown cards. "Hey, I recognize those! These were the first cards my hikari ever made. I think they turned out rather well, don't you?"  
  
There was no way Yugi could argue with that. He thought back to his own Christmas present.  
  
  
  
Yugi curiously shook a small parcel wrapped in bright green paper. "What is it, Lily?"  
  
She looked down sheepishly. "Well, I hope you like it."  
  
The paper made an anxious noise as he ripped it open, to reveal a small black box. Curiosity peeked, Yugi gently opened the top.  
  
Three small cards lay inside. One gold, one silver, and one that was unmistakably platinum. "Lily, what are these?"  
  
"Well, they- they're my first official cards. I got them legally accepted by Industrial Illusions last week. They are the only other equivalent of Exodia. The Moonlight, The Sunlight, and the Starlight."  
  
Yugi was utterly flabbergasted, and, had he noticed at the moment, Yami was practically drooling.  
  
"The first of only two complete sets is yours. Merry Christmas."  
  
  
  
These new cards were unmistakably the handiwork of Lily. A style that was all her own, and technique that would make an official master jealous.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Yami asked.  
  
Tranquility shrugged. "Must have been misplaced." She snatched the cards and set them down on the computer desk.  
  
"I'm finished!" Lily declared. She giggled with delight, jumping up and down in satisfied completion.  
  
"About time, hikari, I swear you're taking longer to finish a piece every time you start one." Tranquility chuckled. Lily stuck out her tongue.  
  
"What is it, Lily?" Yugi stumbled across the room and looked at the canvas. "Manga?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "A prototype for the manga that I want to start. I've already got eight bids on the story line."  
  
"Impressive," Yami stated. A pillow made contact with his head.  
  
He whirled his head around and saw Tranquility sticking out her tongue at him. He grinned, then tackled her.  
  
"Yeah, go Yami!! Tickle her till she can't breathe!!" Yugi cheered. Tranquility turned out to actually be quite ticklish. Lily laughed, not daring to partake in the tickling fight like she used to. With her small stature, her belly was too much for her to manage like a normal person anymore. Yami laughed, thoroughly enjoying the 'torture'. The dark woman was so much fun to tease.  
  
An image, or something of the like, flashed in his mind.  
  
  
  
"How's the designs going, love?" he asked, wrapping his lithe arms around her slender waist.  
  
"Better than expected. These stone tablets aren't as hard to manipulate as I thought they'd be. Take a look."  
  
His crimson eyes peered over her shoulder and gazed over the stone slab laid out before them. He smiled. The dark magician. His favorite.  
  
"You're right. They look great, too."  
  
She put down the hammer and chisel and stuck out her tongue. "No they don't. They could look better. I wish I could just paint them."  
  
"Oh really?" He started to lightly run his fingers over her bare sides. Her voice rang out in delight. "Stop that, you know I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Is that right?" he replied in fake surprise. "I had no idea." He continued, and she collapsed on the floor with him on top of her. "Y-Yu Gi Oh, stop!! I-you'll pay for this." she panted.  
  
He softly bit her ear. "Paint fades, you know."  
  
  
  
"Of course, you designed the stone tablets, didn't you?" Yami stopped abruptly, intently looking at those vivid blue eyes. She smiled. "So, you remember? Kind of fitting that my own hikari is an artist making her own cards, ne?"  
  
"Yami, you were an artist in Egypt?" Lily asked.  
  
"The best of the best, aibou. I was the only one that could actually draw hands and make them look real. Of course, trying to teach that to the numbskulls that lived there was a completely different story."  
  
The pharaoh heartily laughed. "Numbskulls is an understatement. Those pea-brains couldn't be taught a damned thing!"  
  
"Good to see that someone from that time agrees with me!" The two of them sat up, still sniggering slightly.  
  
"Come on, Yami, we need to pick up all of these boxes and dispose of them." Yugi tossed his darker half a box, and picked up one for himself. "You'd have made one heck of a slave driver, aibou."  
  
  
  
"You. Can't. Be. Serious." Seto Kaiba growled. "You _can't_ be."  
  
"I am," came the solemn reply. "And you don't have any choice in the matter."  
  
"I will NOT!!" He cried again.  
  
" You can and you will. There is no way out of this, Kaiba. You will do this, or you will lose you're company. There you have it."  
  
Oh, he was not happy. Someone was going to pay for this. One way or another, some one would _pay _.  
  
"How long do we have," he grumbled.  
  
"Three months, Mr. Kaiba. Three months."  
  
"That's it! How on earth am I supposed to get this off the ground? How!?"  
  
The man shrugged. "You're the president, you figure it out." And with the, the man left, his number smeared across his forehead. [1] Oh, yes, he would die. Seto would make sure of that. _More_ than one person would pay.  
  
He was not happy right now. Although, there never really is a time when Seto Kaiba _is_ happy.  
  
Silver Lily: Yeah!! Another chapter done! Yeah!!  
  
Yugi: R&R folks!  
  
1- In a movie that was made a little while ago, some one was able to see a number on the forehead of people that were about to die, and they would try to stop it. Any who, just thought that it would be a fun reference. 


End file.
